Un extraño amor
by Arenka
Summary: esta historia es un regalo de Cumpleaños para una amiga ¡Feliz cumple! ...atrasado pasen y léanlo...si gustan, tal vez se arrepientan o quizás no, eso dependerá de ustedes
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta es la primera Historia que hago sobre este tema.**

**También debo aclarar que esta Historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga ¡Espero y te guste Irma!**

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy aquí, tal vez ni llevo una semana, si fuera así, mis amigos ya me hubieran encontrado ¿Cierto? es decir, sé que yo soy por el momento invisible para ellos, es como si tuviera puesta la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, y créanme cuando les digo que no la tengo puesta, es solo que...

Es difícil decir esto, dado que Ron fue mi primer amor y a Harry le considero como un hermano, pero en fin, ellos. Bueno, Ron y Yo terminamos, si lo sé, una verdadera lástima, pero ¿Que se le puede hacer? tal vez solo fue el momento el que nos hizo pensar erróneamente que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. tal vez fue el hecho de que yo interprete de una manera equivocada mis sentimientos hacia Ron, pero eso no he venido a contar, aunque realmente dudo mucho poderme mover de donde estoy, sepultada en un montón de rocas, ni siquiera mis vastos conocimientos sobre hechicería pueden sacarme de aquí ¿Por qué motivo? muy sencillo, mi varita se encuentra en el otro lado, aun no puedo creer mi estupidez tan grande por haberla dejado caer ¡simplemente inaceptable! como es que Yo Hermione Granger, cometió una de las tonterías más grandes del mundo mágico, ni siquiera me percate cuando fue que desapareció, y es que estaba tan sumergida en un mar de pensamiento irracional, llena de dudas e inseguridades, cuando se supone que mi yo anterior había quedado atrás, junto con todos mis miedos e inseguridades. Pero ¡vaya sorpresa! en cuanto vuelvo al mundo real, lejos de mis amigos y de todo lo que conocía. Mis miedos vuelven para abofetearme la cara. ¡Gracias!

Pero en fin, me he desviado demasiado del tema, de seguro se estarán preguntando.

Hermione ¿Cómo es que llegaste a estar ahí encerrada bajo toneladas de rocas y escombros? bien esa es una historia un tanto larga de contar, si me lo permites con gusto relatare esta extraña historia llena de sorpresas y aventuras…en realidad no, solo es un tanto extraña y llena de cosas raras que solo pueden pasarme a mí.

**Hasta aquí le dejo,**

**Espero que te esté gustando tu regalo Irma**

**También espero Reviews sobre si les gusto este tema o si he cometido algún error, ya que técnicamente soy nueva en esta Rama y soy una novata, ya que recientemente estoy leyendo los libros.**

**Sin más que decir...me despido...**


	2. Comienza

**_Un año aproximadamente antes del Accidente_**  
POV. HERMIONE  
Tenemos que hablar—eso me desconcertó, mire a Ron quien parecía apenado por algo, asentí y tomo ligeramente mi mano, conduciéndome hacia el balcón de su casa, llevábamos más de 3 años juntos y yo le había dicho sobre que volvería al instituto de Hogwarts para terminar el grado que dejamos inconcluso, sus profundos ojos azules me cautivaron, perdiéndome en ellos por un tiempo indefinido, solo su voz fue la que me saco de aquel trance, eso y que estaba zarandeándome.  
Ahora me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de mi gran colegio, había dejado pasar el noveno grado para aliarme a mi gran amigo Harry y Ron para destruir los horrocrux y así deshacerse de una vez por todas "Del Que no debe ser nombrado" y ahora de nueva cuenta inicio el curso en Hogwarts, donde todos y cada uno de los alumnos me halagaban por mis logros y por la historia que he mantenido a lo largo de los años, pero lo que me molestaba era de que todos me respetaban, es decir al principio es raro y te acostumbras. Pero después, se vuelve irritable.  
Aún recordaba mi primera vez en el comedor después de estar mucho tiempo sin estar ahí, cuando me dieron nuevamente la bienvenida, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían ¡Y sobre todo oían!  
Flash Back  
—Es un honor para nosotros tener de nueva cuenta a nuestra gran alumna Hermione Granger, por favor un fuerte aplauso—el comedor se ensordeció por muchos aplausos y silbidos de parte de todos los alumnos y profesores, algunos se dedicaron únicamente a mirarme de soslayo, mi mirada se fijó en la mesa de Slytherin que pese a como pensé que reaccionaria, se encontraban dando sonrisas sinceras y aplausos. no pude evitar pensar en Draco, algo que se me hizo verdaderamente extraño ¿Yo pensando en Draco Malfoy? aun con todo lo que me dijo e hizo durante mi estadía aquí...más sin embargo como si lo fuera invocado la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando el nombrado, con pasos lentos pero firmes, su cabello estaba más largo de la cuenta y decir que su cuerpo estaba marcado (No es que me fijara en eso) y esos ojos mostraban esa frialdad que siempre lo caracterizo, llego hasta mi lado, haciendo que me tensara, incluso los alumnos contuvieron el aliento, y no era para menos ¿Quién no conoce a Draco y todo lo que hizo cuando estaba al servicio de Voldemort?  
—Este como ya lo saben es Draco Malfoy, y estará haciendo servicios, en esta institución, como profesor en Pociones—hubo muchos cuchicheos, y un gran alboroto, mire a la profesora McGonagall (Quien es la Directora), Draco fue a tomar asiento al lado de ¿Neville? Oh, es cierto. Él se volvió profesor de Herbología.  
El banquete de bienvenida dio inicio, mientras muchos me hacían preguntas, como:  
¿Qué se siente ser pareja de Ron Weasley? O ¿Qué tal difícil fue derrotar a los mortifagos y al Señor Tenebroso?...  
—Por favor No la molesten, Esas preguntas no nos conciernen, además, creo que ya saben demasiado sobre eso ¿Acaso no estuvieron leyendo incontables veces Historia de la magia?—las chicas se sonrojaron, ante el comentario de la chica que había hablado, de cabello negro, chino y enmarañado, morena y de unos ojos cafés oscuros, le mire sonriendo con gratitud  
—Quintana Rita—se presentó  
—No necesito que me digas el tuyo, y es que ¿Quién no conoce a Hermione Granger? La alumna más brillante que ha tenido Hogwarts, además de uno de los fundadores de "Guardianes de Dumbledore"—  
— ¿Y ahora quien la está molestando?—se burló, una de las chicas, era rubia de cabello lacio y piel blanca con muchas pecas y ojos azules  
—Yo soy Kenia Salazar—  
— ¡Y yo Sheridan Mullog!—se presentó alegre una chica de cabello rojo, y piel tostada, de ojos negros como la noche  
—un placer conoceros—hice una pausa para preguntar lo que realmente importaba— ¿Cómo que estoy en la Historia de la Magia?—pregunte consternada  
—si bueno, que salves al mundo mágico y Muggle de las garras de Quien-tu-sabes—  
—Voldemort—les corregí, no era ya necesario que le llamaran así ¿Qué no ya había sido temido mucho tiempo? El ya no podía hacer nada. De eso se había encargado Harry, Ron y yo.  
—Bueno si, Voldemort—hablo Sheridan con un poco de inseguridad en su voz, sonreí  
—así está mucho mejor— ellas se miraron satisfechas, no me di cuenta cuando me encontré platicando con todos los de Gryffindor, siendo el centro de atención, no solo de mi meso ¡De todas! Ahora entendía a Harry en su primer día  
— ¿De qué grado sois?—les pregunte curiosa  
—Somos del último año—Contesto Rita  
—Entonces, estudiaremos juntas—asegure con una sonrisa, por lo menos ellas parecían ya no interesadas en mi relación con Ron, lo cual en cierta forma agradecía.  
Cuando termine el banquete seguimos a los prefectos que término siendo Sheridan, entonces una mano me sujeto apartándome de todos, me gire para mirar, lo cual resulto peor, mi corazón se aceleró al mil por ciento, siendo incapaz de apartar mi mirada de esos hermosos ojos grises. Un momento ¿Hermosos? ¿Desde cuándo considero hermosos los ojos de Draco?  
— ¿Malfoy?—pregunte extrañada, el enseguida me soltó  
—Lo siento—susurro, parpadee varias veces perpleja  
— ¿Ah?—fue lo más ingenioso que pude articular, el aparto la mirada ¿Estaba sonrojado?  
—Dije que lo siento Granger ¿Eres sorda?—sonreí de lado  
—Bonita manera de hacerlo—dije molesta  
—Realmente disculparse es difícil—dijo el con tono serio  
—Lo es cuando nunca lo has hecho—  
—Nunca lo he hecho…al menos no fuerte—  
— ¿Tengo que sentirme honrada por haber sido la primera?—  
—No fuiste la primera, ese fue Neville. Me tengo que ir—me dijo al tiempo que hacia el ademan de salir  
—Disculpa aceptada—le dije antes de que se fuera, mire por un momento su sonrisa, quedando momentáneamente cohibida  
Pronto llegue al cuadro de La señora Gorda, portando un elegante vestido rosa, que oscilaba ligeramente ¿Cuál era la contraseña?  
—León manso—escuche una voz de pronto, lo cual me hizo sobresaltar—espero y tengas una buena excusa para haberte salido del grupo—me hablo una chica de pelo castaño, corto, piel pálida y ojos verdes con un tono molesto  
—Mm. Yo, este—me puse momentáneamente nerviosa, ella soltó una risotada, mientras entrabamos a la sala común  
—Descuida, vi cuando el profesor Malfoy te sacaba—eso me alivio. No quería tener problemas en mi primer día  
— Soy Chris ¿Y tú? Pareces profesor. Pero tienes el uniforme de alumno—no supe si sentirme ofendida por lo que dijo. Pero realmente era muy mayor que todos  
—Soy Hermione Granger—  
—Un placer—me saludo cordialmente y como no sabiendo nada  
—este ¿Alguna vez has leído la Historia de la magia?—  
—Si ¿Por?—por su mirada no supe si mentía— ¿Quieres que también te asalte con preguntas O solo pido tu autógrafo?—me sonrió burlonamente, me sonroje  
—No es solo que—ella volvió a reír  
—Tranquila solo bromeo—comenzaba a querer golpear a esa chica.  
Los días pasaban y los meses también, me comenzaba a llevar con Rita, Kenia y Samara. Chris resulto ser de primer año, pero charlábamos en el comedor, pronto llegaron demasiadas lechuzas, entregando regalos y cartas, una callo perfectamente en mis manos. Al momento de ver de quien era palidecí  
—De tu novio—Pregunto Rita curiosa  
—De un amigo—susurre, por la cara que tenía varios me miraron preocupados, me pare y me dirigí a la sala de Gryffindor  
—La contraseña es "Burrito Caliente"—me susurro Chris, jamás he entendido como se sabe las contraseñas, inclusive la de las otras casas  
Llegue y me dirigí a mi cama, dispuesta a abrir esa carta.  
Estimada Hermione  
Pido nuevamente una disculpa, tal vez aun estés enojada y hayas quemado esta carta antes de leerla. Pues aun así, déjame decirte que se activara mi voz en esta carta si entra en contacto con el fuego ¿Sorprendida? Tal vez lo estés "Concéntrate Ron" (apareció otro tipo de letra, en esa parte)  
Hice una pausa, prendí un poco de fuego de mi varita y la puse en contacto con la carta  
—Estimada Hermione. Pido nuevamente una disculpa, tal vez aun estés enojada y hayas quemado esta carta antes de leerla. Pues aun así, déjame decirte que se activara mi voz en esta carta si entra en contacto con el fuego ¿Sorprendida? Tal vez lo estés—  
—Concéntrate Ron—esa era la voz inconfundible de Harry  
—Sí, Si lo siento, Hermione créeme cuando te dije que nunca espere esto de nosotros y menos ser yo quien provocara esto. Pero no te escribo/digo para decirte esto. Ya lo has escuchado bastante ¿No te parece? Solo te mande esta carta para decirte que estas en peligro…Harry ha tenido visiones sobre ti, aunque tal vez solo sea el remordimiento—  
— ¡Ron!—  
—Oye podría ser ese también el motivo. Pero aun así Mione, cuídate. También escuche que Draco es maestro en el colegio ¿Es cierto?  
—Cielos Ron concéntrate—  
—No puedo quedarme con la duda. Pero en fin, Hermione como amigos te pido que te cuides, iremos si nos necesitas. Tus amigo Ron—  
—Y Harry—  
La carta quedó completamente chamuscada, sentía la opresión en mi pecho, después de tanto, ¿Esa es la carta que envían? Ni siquiera una disculpa más o menos convincente, Harry y Ron son unos tontos, ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Siempre han sido así. Y aun así, ciento que los perdoné hace mucho jamás he podido estar enojada con ellos, no importa lo que hagan. Creo que la amistad es más grande que cualquier problema que vayamos a tener. Sentí unos brazos rodearme, cuando mire quien era se trataba de Chris, quien me miraba con una sonrisa triste  
—Ahora entiendo todo—Esa otra voz me sobresalto, era Rita. Kenia y Samara parecían contenerse para no llorar  
Sin más les tuve que contar todo, sintiendo como una parte de mí se sentía más ligera. Después de ahí todo se volvió un poco más fácil y al mismo tiempo más extraño, no podía sacarme de la mente esa extraña advertencia y sobre todo no podía sacarme de la mente a ese Tonto profesor de Pociones, prácticamente se me iba todo el tiempo en él ¿¡Qué me estaba sucediendo!? Las cosas se dieron mal cuando accidentalmente eche algo que no debía. Tonto Malfoy. La poción comenzó a salirse del caldero, rápidamente Draco saco a todos los alumnos  
—Limpia esto Granger—Me sonrió burlón como si encontrara divertido el hecho de que me haya equivo… ¿Pero qué digo? ¡Por supuesto que le hace gracia! Hasta a Ron le haría  
— ¿Te has distraído?—pregunta burlón, mis mejillas se tiñen de un color carmín  
—Tal vez—hablo mientras miro hacia otro lado, impidiéndole ver mi rostro, sintiendo su mirada en mi  
— ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? Por favor—le pedí cortésmente  
—No lo creo—eso me asombra y volteo a verle, quedando en shock por lo que sucede después.  
FIN HERMIONE POV.  
Los días pasaban, junto a las semanas y después meses.  
Rita y Samara habían comenzado una pelea, porque Kenia había tomado por accidente una pócima de la verdad, poniendo en evidencia el hecho de que Rita había colocado renacuajos en la sopa de la morocha y que Samara le había cortado el cabello a Rita mientras dormía.  
Hermione por su parte escuchaba la discusión muy lejana, estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos  
— ¿Muy grande para las peleas?—esa voz le sobresalto, volteo a ver a la castaña que se acercaba a ella con una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, extendiéndosela, algo que Hermione acepto gustosa— ¿en qué piensas?—pregunto Curiosa  
—Oh, nada realmente. Solo recuerdo—  
— ¿Tan mal es el presente?—Hermione negó lentamente la cabeza, para después sonreír  
—De hecho el presente va de maravilla—  
—Me alegro ¿Ya habéis hecho las paces con Ron y Harry?—la castaña mayor asintió  
—Sí, de hecho iré a pasar la Navidad en La Madriguera—  
—Oh—  
— ¿¡Quieres probar lo bueno!?—ese grito les sobresalto  
— ¡Venga Florecilla!—Rugió en respuesta Samara, Kenia se levantó, tratando de evitar una pelea  
— ¡Tu no hables!—gritaron ambas chicas  
— ¿Cómo va a hablar si le he sellado los labios?—Pregunto Chris confundida  
— ¿Qué tu qué?—preguntaron Hermione, Samara y Rita consternadas  
—Quise remediar lo que provoco mi Pócima—se tapó la boca  
— ¿¡Que tú que!?— Preguntaron Samara y Rita a punto de estallar  
—Con su permiso—hablo haciendo ademan con las manos de quitarse el sombrero, después de eso salió disparada, junto a las dos "Victimas"  
Hermione aun sin comprender del todo, se fue a sentar al sofá, aún era muy temprano para dormir y muy tarde como para andar rondando por el castillo (Algo que no le importaba), comenzó a tararear una cancioncita  
—Pareces contenta— miro hacia donde se dirigía la voz  
— ¡Ron!— exclamo  
— ¿Quién más sino?—pregunto extrañado  
—Eres un tonto ¿Qué haces en la habitación de chicas?—el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros  
—Me he transportado hasta aquí, pero agradezco que no me haya enviado a otro lado—  
— ¡Oye!—se quejó el pelirrojo una vez que Hermione le sujeto de la oreja tirando de él hacia la sala común  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Por qué tu cabello esta hecho un desastre?—  
—Sí, si yo también te quiero—le corto de mal humor—he venido solo por las visiones de Harry. Le están atormentando, él se encuentra en la madriguera y por si no lo has notado ¡Me teletransporte!—contesto "Calmadamente" a sus preguntas  
—Manténganse tranquilos. Yo estaré bien—  
—Se lo he dicho a Harry, pero ya vez cómo es…cuando se levanta dice incoherencias como: Sepultar, Piedras y Draco—  
— ¿Draco?—pregunto por automático  
—Sí, cuando logro que se calme dice que Draco hace un conjuro y un montón de rocas te aplastan—la chica palideció  
—Podría equivocarse, pero ¿No se supone que sus visiones solo eran adquiridas por Voldemort y su sincronización?—  
—Eso era antes, supongo que esa habilidad se le quedo—  
—pero entonces alguien podría estar cambiando su visión ¿No lo crees?—  
— ¿Quién sería tan fuerte como para hacerle eso a Harry? Tal vez tú podrías, pero sería imposible dando el hecho de que tú eres la víctima—pareció meditarlo un poco—tal vez sea Draco—  
— ¡No!—el chico le miro sorprendido—es decir, posiblemente sea otro o sus visiones se hayan ido totalmente—  
—No lo creo, una de sus visiones mostraba que yo saldría lastimado por ti—la chica se sonrojo—Y no se equivocó—por su tono de voz parecía un poco molesto.  
— ¿Qué? Solo te transforme en rata—  
— Y una lechuza me llevo por los aires—recalco ese pequeño detalle  
— ¿Lo ves? Yo no fui quien te hirió…fue una lechuza—lo último lo dijo en un susurro apenado  
—Sí, pero él sabía que yo era la Rata, supongo que pensó que tú serias la lechuza—  
—Yo no soy ningún Animago—  
—Podrías serlo si quisieras—la chica se sonrojo— ¿Aun provoco eso?—pregunto burlón  
— ¡Calla!—ambos comenzaron a reír  
—Me tengo que ir… ¡Nos vemos en Navidad!—Grito antes de desaparecer. La castaña volvió a la sala de chicas, encontrándose con una Kenia muy impaciente, la chica se sonrojo, había olvidado que estaba ella ahí, y por supuesto que los había escuchado  
—Lo siento—susurro avergonzada, mientras hacia un contra-hechizo  
—Gracias—dijo una vez pudo hablar—Esa chica casi me mata—se tapó la boca horrorizada mientras salía del lugar  
POV. DRACO  
Me encontraba sentado en mi escritorio, hacía apenas unos meses que me había vuelto profesor de pócimas, y jamás estuve tan descontento, Hermione Granger se encuentra entre mis alumnos, y yo, siendo uno de las pocas familias que llevan sangre pura, que gracias a lo que paso ya no están importante. Mi familia está prácticamente caída en la deshonra y miseria (No se confundan sigue siendo rico), lo cual hasta cierto punto es un alivio, no solo debo fijarme en las chicas de sangre pura, sino ahora de cualquier clase, mi exnovia Pansy Parkinson, a quien termine hace dos años atrás, sigue enviándome cartas para que volvamos, a lo cual me he rehusado de varias maneras, desde la cortes hasta la grosera, pero ninguna de ellas las comprende (o no le llegan -.-), y es que el amor que poseo por la inteligente y sagaz Hermione es más fuerte. Un sentimiento que por muchos años guarde e intente olvidar, desde que supe que era de descendencia Muggle, por lo tanto "Sangre sucia", el otro año no fue mejor, la cámara de los secretos fue abierta y cualquier buen Slytherin, sabía que solo atacarían a los "Sangre sucia" eso me hizo desear que Granger muriera, pero cuando resulto petrificado, me alivie tanto, dándome cuenta que si ella hubiera muerto hubiera sido más insoportable para mí.  
Con el paso de los años, mis sentimientos por esa chica temeraria se hicieron más profundos, odiando profundamente a ese chico Weasley por quedarse con ella, y odiándome a mí por no haber tratado de hacer las cosas diferentes, me torturaba la idea de que ellos eran felices juntos, solo de Harry y Ginny se supo que terminaron por razones desconocidas para muchos, Ahora la pequeña Weasley se encuentra en una relación con alguien de quien no recuerdo el nombre. (Y sinceramente no importa)  
Pero me he desviado del tema.  
Hermione es mi alumna, la mejor por supuesto, aunque Chris también lo es. Solo que muy torpe y Tonta. De todos en su curso ¿Qué clase de alumnos han aceptado?  
La semana pasada ha ocurrido un evento que jamás creí ver. Hermione se ha equivocado, eso fue muy gracioso. Pero si pensamos en la causa de su equivocación, era solo por el hecho de parecer distraída mirándome a mí y vi en ocasiones en las que hacia muecas indescifrables…algo que me dio pistas y claro que no las voy a desperdiciar. Y si es que me equivoco, mejor empiezo a saber pedir mejores disculpas.  
—Limpia esto Granger— le sonreí con burla, realmente eso era que encontraba muy divertido  
— ¿Te has distraído?—Volví a preguntar burlón, ella se sonrojo, tal vez por vergüenza, no pude dejar de mirarla  
—Tal vez—Respondió, eso verdaderamente me sorprendió, su sonrojo se hizo más evidente y volteo la cara. Realmente era hermosa  
— ¿podrías dejar de mirarme? Por favor—me pidió amablemente  
—No lo creo—me volteo a ver, su rostro mostraba asombro total, enseguida le plante un beso. Un beso que fue rápidamente correspondido y duro hasta que se nos fue el aliento. Ella se cubrió el rostro apenada y salió disparada…y sin limpiar; y aun así sonreí satisfactoriamente.  
Los demás días me evitaba o trataba de alejarse lo más rápido de mí. Lo cual de alguna manera me destruía.  
FIN DRACO POV.  
Hermione se encontraba en la entrada de la puerta del Profesor Draco Malfoy, tenía que hablar ese acontecimiento que paso tiempo atrás, y ahora con la fiesta de Halloween sonando a todo lo que da en el Comedor, no la desaprovecharía, solo dejaría la carta en la parte baja de la puerta, haciendo un conjuro para que el impertinente de Pevees no la abriera y se burlara de por vida de ella. Ni él ni Malfoy, quien a como pensó Hermione se encontraba detrás de ella mirándole curioso, tosió ligeramente para que la chica se percatara de su existencia, la chica emitió un grito y soltó la carta que poseía en sus manos  
— ¿Malfoy? Cielos, casi me matas de un infarto—  
—Lo he notado ¿Qué haces aquí?—  
—Lo mismo digo—  
—Esta es mi oficina y jamás me gustaron las fiestas. Al menos no está, así que contesta Granger ¿Qué haces aquí?—  
— Este, yo. S-solo he venido a dialogar sobre lo que paso la otra vez. Y decirte que fue un error—la chica casi se muerde la lengua para decir lo último  
—Oh, que lastima. Para mí no lo fue—eso la dejo sorprendida, sintiendo sus piernas temblar, al momento de ver al chico aproximarse a ella  
—D-Draco, yo—  
—Shh—le coloco su dedo en la boca, impidiéndole hablar, acaricio le acaricio la mejilla y se aproximó lentamente para juntar sus labios, el beso comenzó, Hermione sin ser consciente le rodeo el cuello y el la sujeto de la cintura, apegando sus cuerpos más.  
— ¡Aja!—eso los sobresalto, separándose abruptamente  
— ¿Ron? ¿Harry?—hablo Hermione extrañada, y ahora consciente en la comprometedora posición en la que estaba se separó abruptamente del chico  
—No hace falta que lo digas—hablo tranquilamente Harry  
—Sí, ya lo hemos visto todo ¡Y tú!— Ron señalo amenazadoramente al rubio, la castaña abrió la boca para decir algo pero el pelirrojo fue mucho más rápido  
— ¡Si llegas a lastimarla! Créeme te convertirá en rata—lo último lo dijo burlón  
— ¡Ya supéralo!—grito la chica totalmente colorada  
— ¡Casi muero/muere!—Gritaron al unísono ambos mejores amigos  
—Pero no lo hiciste ¿O sí?—la chica hablo, cruzándose de brazos, Draco no pudo estar más que confundido  
—Ese no es el punto—hablo tranquilamente el pelirrojo—supongo que con eso tienes nuestra bendición, pero si intentas hacerle algo Malfoy. Te matare a golpes –hablo Ron haciendo que su voz sonara atemorizante al final  
— ¿Cuánto tardaste ensayando?—le pregunto Harry a su pelirrojo amigo  
—No mucho.  
Los cuatro caminaban por los largos pasillos directo al Comedor.  
— ¿Ahora me dirán que hacen aquí?—pregunto Hermione por quinta ocasión, cogida de la mano con el rubio.  
—Es una sorpresa ¿Han notado que traemos los diferentes tipos de cabello?—Harry suspiro, pero su amigo tenía razón  
—Andas demasiado distraído Potter—Señalo Draco  
—Y tu muy interesado—defendió Ron  
— ¿De malas Weasley?—el rubio no podía dejar de atacar a los chicos, lo cual resultaba re-confortable para todos.  
El comedor quedo mudo al mirar a los dos recién llegados  
—Oh, veo que han buscado otra manera de llamar la atención. Me alegro, no queremos que otro sauce boxeador sea dañado—Hablo con burla la Directora McGonagall, haciendo enrojecer a ambos chicos.  
—Creo que aún no lo supera—Susurro Ron al oído de Harry  
— ¡Te amo!—ese grito distrajo a muchos y una chica castaña apareció de repente besando a Ron de improviso  
— ¡Chris!—regaño una niña de su edad con cabello cortado tipo hongo y negro  
— ¡Auch! ¡Duele, duele!—se iba quejando la chica, Harry quedo de piedra mirando sin expresión a Ron quien parecía en estado de Shock, Hermione miro nerviosa a sus amigos y Draco quien no comprendía nada se fue a sentar al lado de Neville quien parecía más nervioso de lo habitual  
—Démonos prisa—hablo Harry con voz seria  
—S-si—hablaron nerviosos sus dos amigos, Hermione se fue a tomar asiento  
—Lo siento—Dijo Chris, quien por la sonrisa de enamorada no lo sentía mucho  
—Eres una zorra—hablaron al unísono, Kenia y Sheridan, quien era la chica de cabello de hongo, Rita le miraba con el pulgar arriba, pero dándole una mirada desaprobatoria. Samara solo miraba su plato investigando que Rita no le haya puesto nada  
—Silencio por favor—pidió la directora  
—Hay una confesión que se debe de hacer—hablo Ron mostrando una sonrisa radiante  
— ¡Si sigues sonriendo de esa manera, te violare!—se escuchó ese grito provenir de varias partes, nadie supo de quien se trataba, sin embargo el pelirrojo palideció y Harry arrugo el entrecejo  
—Necesitamos la presencia de Neville Longbotton—el chico se paró de su asiento torpemente  
—Y también de Luna Lovegood—apareció mágicamente la nombrada, con cara de confusión total  
—Hola chicos—hablo la chica sonriendo ampliamente  
—Tenemos algo para ti Luna—Hablo Harry sonriendo  
— ¿Acaso es un Hipogrifo?—  
— ¿Eh? No, pero te aseguro que será mucho mejor ¿No, Neville?—el aludido se sonrojo, y Ron le sonrió pícaramente, aplaudió y todas las luces se fueron, escuchándose los gritos de todos los alumnos y una risa macabra, se encendió una luz en medio de la sala, donde aparecían una y otra foto de Luna y Neville desde jóvenes hasta ahora en día  
—Luna, Te amo, y quisiera saber, si ¿Quisieras ser mi dulce y maravillosa esposa?—todos contuvieron la respiración, la luz volvió y dejando ver a Luna comiéndose a besos a Neville, enseguida la sala estalló en aplausos.  
— Aquí no harán la boda ¿Cierto?—pregunto Rita  
— ¡Por supuesto que sí!—hablo Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas  
—Maravilloso, espero que la hagan mientras estudie aquí—hablo Chris con ojos soñadores  
— ¿Para qué? ¿Impedir la boda?—  
— ¡No! ¡Para tomar muchas fotos! Pero tu idea no es tan mala—  
—Ni se te ocurra Chris—le dijo Hermione con voz amenazante  
—Deberías dejar de llevarte con Peeves—razono Sheridan  
—Pero es divertido—  
— ¿Divertido? ¿Bromeas cierto?—pregunto Rita confundida, pero la chica la ignoro comiéndose algo que no sabía que era, pero olía bien.  
El tiempo pasó, las clases de pociones se hacían más interesante (aunque ella ya lo sabía), su relación Con el Profesor Draco era estrictamente profesional (Con la puerta abierta), La directora les cacho, dando permiso a esa relación solo por el hecho de que ella ya era mayor de edad. Solo con la condición que no hicieran nada inapropiado cerca de los alumnos.  
— ¿Por qué haríamos eso?—le pregunto Hermione confundida, siendo callada por Malfoy.  
Después de eso la relación era mejor, aún quedaba la tarea de decirles a los padres de Draco, lo cual sería una misión difícil, pero llegaría el momento, aprovechando las vacaciones de Navidad ellos les dirían a sus padres y si ellos no lo aceptaban, irían a la Madriguera Renovada, lo cual también sería difícil. Harry les había dicho que Ron se encontraba de malas, por algo que les ocurrió en el ministerio de magia, donde trabajaban. Y nadie le soportaba, Salvo Harry.  
HERMIONE POV.  
—Calma mujer—Hablo Sheridan, mareándose por los múltiples movimientos de la castaña mayor  
—Es que el profesor Malfoy quiere hablar con ella ¡Puede ser peligroso! ¿¡Y si la convierte en sapo!?—Rita le dio un zape a Chris  
—Pero que imaginación la tuya. Solo quiere hablar con ella, ni que fueran a terminar—  
— ¿Son pareja?—pregunto Sheridan  
—No, si fuera así. Tendría problemas, todos sabemos que "El tenemos que Hablar" significa "Terminaremos"—Hablo sabiamente Rita, la castaña mayor palideció  
—Te han terminado mucho ¿Cierto?—Hablo burlona Samara, ambas comenzaron a pelear en juego  
—Descuida, No te va a castigar, ni a expulsar, él no puede hacer eso…solo el profesor Neville, y él no está—Chris parecía apurada  
—Me voy, deséenme suerte—  
— ¡Suerte!—gritaron todas al unísono  
Caminaba rápidamente hacia el despacho, cuando le encontré a penas Salí de la torre Gryffindor  
—Al fin llegas, ven te quiero mostrar algo—me tomo de la mano y me guio por los caminos, llegando a los segundos baños, que eran propiedad de Myrtle La Llorona, pasaron y Hermione quedo sorprendida  
— ¿C-cómo?—  
—Ni yo mismo lo sé—  
—Tenemos que ir, el que lo haya hecho debe estar ahí todavía—el asintiendo y ambos entramos  
— ¿Trajiste tu varita?—  
—Esa es una pregunta tonta. Por supuesto—le mostré la varita y después la guarde en el bolsillo, hubo una fuerte sacudida, una risa que me erizo la piel, voltee a ver atrás dónde provenía la risa  
— ¡Explott Máxima!—y sin previo aviso un montón de rocas cayeron sobre mí, las esquive como pude, pero muy tarde me percate que no tenía La varita, quedando completamente sin salida.  
FIN HERMIONE POV.  
— ¡Hermione!—Se levantó sobresaltado Ron, completamente empapado en sudor

**Fin del capitulo **

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, y hasta luego **  
**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado (Especialmente Irma)**  
**Agradezco a todo aquel que lo lea **  
**Sin más que aportar me despido ¡Adiós!**


	3. El inicio de problemas

**Otro capítulo más…**

**Debo poner esto que ya que lo he omitido en dos ocasiones **

**Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling **

**Y un invitado especial que tampoco me pertenece y realmente no me acuerdo de quien lo creo…**

* * *

—Ron, tranquilízate—Pidió por novena ocasión el pelinegro de ojos verdes y cabello alborotado (Más de lo normal), mirando a cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba dando vueltas por la pequeña habitación como león enjaulado

—No puedo, simplemente…no puedo— paro en seco, mirando con intensidad a su amigo azabache, quien se estremeció en su asiento

— ¿R-ron?—

— ¿Si?—pregunto como si acabase de salir de un trance, parpadeo varias veces— ¡No hay tiempo para pensar en esas cosas Ron!—se regañó mentalmente, volviendo a ese extraño sueño que era por demás desconcertante

—Ron, solo fue un sueño, no puedes ponerte así—

—Solo fue un sueño—imito al chico, exageradamente— ¿¡Crees que no lo sé!?—Se pasó una mano por su melena roja, suspiro varias veces—Lo siento, esto me frustra—

El pelinegro le sonrió y asintió—tranquilo, has estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente—le dijo, el menor de los Weasley bufo, sentándose en la cama al lado del Potter, quien portaba una sonrisa.

Ron le acaricio la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar a su amigo

—R-ron— el pelirrojo cayo las palabras del azabache, juntando sus labios—N-no—jadeo Harry una vez que se separaron

— ¿No qué?—pregunto, pero si el pelinegro le iba a responder fue un misterio, ya que el pelirrojo volvió a juntar sus labios

—Deja de hacer eso—susurro el chico

—No quiero—se quejó como niño, para después hacer un puchero adorable

—Ron, duerme—Le aventó una almohada que le dio de lleno en la cara, recibiendo un "Auch" como respuesta, sin esperar nada más se dio media vuelta dispuesto a seguir con su sueño, sintió como el pelirrojo le abrazaba, no le dio importancia a eso y cerró los ojos, olvidando por completo que tenía los lentes puestos, su acompañante le apretó con más fuerza, haciéndole daño

— ¡Ron!—grito molesto, levantándose inmediatamente, abriendo los ojos sorprendido por lo que estaba enfrente de ellos

— ¡Hola!—saludo amablemente el animal de ocho patas y seis ojos y dos grandes colmillos que sobresalían de sus fauces

— ¿¡Habla!?—grito Ron con fuerza, algo que al oji-verde se le hizo tonto y adorable al mismo tiempo

—Oh ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta—hablo sarcástico el de la cicatriz en la frente, el más alto le fulmino con la mirada mientras la araña gigante les miraba sonriente

— ¿C-como has entrado a-aquí?—pregunto un muy aterrado Ron

—Ni idea, acababa de salir de la casa de mi padre, y de pronto ¡Poof! Aparecí aquí—les explico la criatura, Harry asintió varias veces, frotándose su barbilla pensativo, Ron en cambio se encontraba buscando su "Zapato gigante" en caso de una verdadera emergencia…olvidando por completo que tenía una varita más eficiente y menos pesada

— ¿Entonces? ¿Quién es tu padre?—

—Es Billy ¿Le conocen? Es muy simpático—Harry negó

—No le conocemos ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

—Jeff. Pero mis amigos me dicen ¿mmm? ¡Jeff!—

— ¡Vaya! Debes de tener muchos amigos—hablo sarcástico el pelirrojo, quien había cedido en buscar un zapato que tal vez nunca existió, Harry le dio un codazo

—Pues, no muchos. Pero si algunos—al parecer el arácnido no sabía de sarcasmo

—Bueno, ya es muy tarde ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la puerta?—pregunto amablemente el azabache

—Bien, después de todo no nos conocemos—

—Si a menos que quieras quedarte a dormir y mañana te vas temprano, después de desayunarnos—hablo sarcástico el oji azul

—oh ¡Me encantaría! Que hospitalarios son—y como dije antes, el arácnido no sabía de sarcasmo, Ron se encontraba en una crisis existencial y Harry se pellizco varias veces para verificar que ese no era un extraño sueño.

—Por cierto solo como comida vegetariana—les anuncio Jeff, lo que daba entender que ellos harían el desayuno

La mañana siguiente se despertaron por un aroma que era demasiado ¿Sabroso?

— ¡La araña!—Grito Ron sobresaltado, mas sin embargo se dio cuenta que en su habitación no había nada de arañas, solo un lindo azabache recostado a su lado y el "Zapato gigante" que no había encontrado ayer

— ¿Pero qué?—

—Mil perdones, pero ayer vi que lo estaba buscando y como me levante temprano quise ayudarle—apareció mágicamente Jeff, haciendo al pelirrojo palidecer, ignorando que la araña tenía una charola llena de galletas y panecillos, con guantes color rosa y un mantel que decía "Sombrías aventuras"

—Ron cálmate, solo hizo el almuerzo—pidió Harry quien ya se había levantado ¿Desde cuándo? Es un misterio

— ¿Le temes a las arañas?—Harry asintió por el chico—No te preocupes, mi padre también les teme y ha intentado matarme muchas veces—lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

— ¿Tu padre le teme a las arañas?—pregunto un muy desconcertado Ron

—Si él es de tu raza, pero me crio cuando era un huevo

—Asumo que se llevó una gran sorpresa al verte—

—Grito mucho— hablo asintiendo sonriente

—No creo que eso se deba considerar como bueno—Harry reprendió a su amante con la mirada, quien solo se encogió de hombros agarrando la charola que sostenía el arácnido para después retroceder asustado

El tiempo transcurrió normalmente para Harry e infernalmente lento para Ron, quien se encontraba amarrado entre las suaves sedas de telaraña de Jeff quien se encontraba tejiendo un abrigo para ambos chicos y Ron le servía como carrete, algo que le deba tremenda risa a Harry. Después de eso se marchó no sin antes prometerles visitarlos más a menudo. Algo que Harry esperaría ansioso y Ron con miedo sobrehumano

—Deberíamos ir a ver a Hermione…me preocupo—Hablo Ron retomando su problema inicial, mientras se quitaba el abrigo que solo usaría cuando haya frio, y es que el que le había hecho Jeff era demasiado cómodo

—No crees que ya deberíamos dejar eso de lado, ella está bien—hablo con tono molesto

—Harry ¿Estas celoso?—pregunto burlón, el aludido se sonrojo

—Por supuesto que no—Aclaro desviando la mirada

— Lo estas—su risa invadió la pequeña casa que compartían—

—Cállate— intento que su voz sonara intimidante, mas no lo logro, el pelirrojo le tomo de la mano guiándolo hasta la habitación, comenzando a besarse una vez llegaron al lugar requerido, desprendiéndose poco a poco de sus ropas, Harry fue depositado en la cama suavemente mientras el pelirrojo seguía besándolo, acariciando el torso ajeno y viceversa, pronto Ron separo sus labios del chico para comenzar a besarle el cuello e ir bajando hasta llegar a los pezones.

— ¿Porque no le hice caso a Ron?—eso los sobresalto—Pero no, Hermione eres una tonta— se separaron y Ron instintivamente busco en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón (que aun tenia puesto) sacando el Desiluminador, de dónde provenía la voz de Hermione— ¿Cómo saldré de aquí? ¡Maldita sea, mi varita! ¿¡Donde la deje!? ¡Draco! Soy una tonta ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?—los sollozos de la chica se hicieron notar

— ¿Ahora me crees?—pregunto Ron molesto, pero no era el único, Harry estaba en las mismas

—Menciono a Draco. Tal vez él tenga algo que ver…como en mi visión—

—Sí, pero no estamos seguros de que si este enterrada bajo un montón de piedras—

—Estúpidas piedras ¿Por qué no me dejan salir?—ambos se miraron sorprendidos, ¿Desde cuándo Su Hermione era así de tonta?

—Créeme que eso lo esperaría de ti—Se sinceró Harry

—Yo igual—

—Supongo que tenemos que saber dónde se encuentra enterrada, y suponiendo que hoy llegaría a la Madriguera por las vacaciones…debe estar en Hogwarts—

— ¿Y si te equivocas?—

— No lo creo, Recuerdas que saldría junto a Draco para ir primero a su casa—

—Tal vez deba estar enterrada ahí—

—No lo creo, los Malfoy ya tienen mala fama y arriesgarse con Hermione, eso los pondría directo en Azkaban—

— ¿A Hogwarts?—

—A Hogwarts—Ambos se pusieron sus túnicas de mago y salieron

—Solo puedo utilizar la tele transportación en Hogwarts por medio de un permiso—hablo Ron, haciendo que Harry le fulminara... ¿No te importo la última vez?, trato de decirle, más sin embargo, se tragó sus palabras, ambos montaron sus escobas y se marcharon del lugar.

**HERMIONE POV.**

— ¿Por qué no le hice caso a Ron?— me moví un poco, después de todo no tenía mucho espacio y estar entumida tampoco es algo que quiera estar

— ¿Cómo saldré de aquí? ¡Maldita sea, mi varita! ¿¡Dónde la deje!? ¡Draco! Soy una tonta ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?—comencé a sollozar, era lo menos que quería, pero el dolor en mi pecho era insoportable. E inclusive ignoraba el hecho de que no tenía mi varita, que desapareció misteriosamente o esté en manos inservibles. Ya que solo yo la puedo utilizar.

—Estúpidas piedras ¿Por qué no me dejan salir?—tal vez eso fue lo más tonto que dije en toda mi vida, eso lo esperaría de Ron.

El lugar entero comienza a vibrar

—Harry, Ron dense prisa—susurre como si ellos pudieran escucharme, cerré mis ojos, mis parpados se hacían más pesados y de pronto todo oscuro.

**FIN HERMIONE POV.**

Draco se encontraba guardando las cosas en su baúl, los profesores se tendrían que quedar hasta que los alumnos que no se quedarían se hubieran ido en su totalidad, pero él había conseguido que Hermione se fuera junto a él, solo hacía falta que le dijera eso. Más sin embargo llevaba varias horas esperando y nada.

Unas pisadas apresuradas le hicieron pensar erróneamente que se trataba de Hermione, más sin embrago lo que recibió fue un hechizo de parálisis

— ¿Dónde está ella?—pregunto cierto pelirrojo con un tono demasiado molesto

—Si se refieren a Hermione, no lo sé, llevo horas esperándola—hablo de igual modo

—mientes ¿Entonces porque te menciono?—

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde está ella?—El pelinegro hizo el contra hechizo y Draco se paró rápidamente

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—le reclamo Ron a su amigo azabache

—Porque él es inocente—

— ¿Qué?—preguntaron ambos chicos mirando extrañado al cuatro o-ejem es decir, a Harry

—Lo que escucharon—

—Pero escuchaste a Hermione—

—Lo sé, pero tal vez alguien tomo la forma de Draco—

— ¿Cómo nosotros cuando íbamos en segundo grado?—

—Exacto—

—Me pueden decir ¿De qué rayos están hablando?—

—No hay tiempo, tenemos que encontrar a Hermione—Anunciaron ambos chicos saliendo a toda prisa

— ¿Dónde la buscaran?—pregunto Malfoy al momento de alcanzarlos

—Cuando íbamos en segundo utilizamos el baño de Myrtle la Llorona para hacer la poción multijugos. Quien haya agarrado tu forma, debió hacerlo en ese lugar—Razono Ron para asombro de sus acompañantes

— ¿Qué? También pienso…debes en cuando…y cuando no tengo hambre—

— ¿De quién se transformaron?—

— muchas preguntas Malfoy ¿Eres reportero?—

Llegaron al baño entrando inmediatamente, buscaron por todos los baños y no encontraron restos de haber puesto un caldero

— ¡Harry!—grito la fantasma de la chica

— Myrtle…hola—saludo el chico tratando de sonreír

— ¿Has visto a Hermione?—pregunto Ron, el fantasma le miro con seriedad

—Si la vi, pero no te lo diré—

— ¿Dónde la viste?—le pregunto Draco

—Está ahí—señalo el lavabo que se supone era la entrada a La Cámara Secreta

—Imposible—susurro Ron

— ¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa?—el fantasma se acercó peligrosamente al pelirrojo

—No para nada—se apresuró a decir Harry separando a su amigo de una fantasma muy Bipolar

— ¿Sabes quién la abrió?—la chica asintió

— ¿Quién fue?—pregunto Ron

— ¡Que te importa!—Harry repitió la pregunta de Ron

—Fue una chica castaña, de cabello corto y ojos verdes y su piel tan pálida como un fantasma…pobrecita, era horrenda—

— ¿Chris?—pregunto extrañado Draco y con una fuerte negación

— ¿Quién es ella?—pregunto Ron quien aún no aprendía la lección

—La que te beso en el comedor. Normalmente es una chica torpe y con malos gustos—

—Myrtle ¿Sabes que utilizo para tomar la forma de Draco? ¿Alguna poción multijugos?—

—No, nada de eso. Solo entro abrió la entrada y después salió del baño, al poco rato llego la chica-gato junto al rubiecito guapo y entraron y por ultimo salió la chica-Fantasma del lugar—

—Pero que extraño ¿Qué clase de poción habrá utilizado?—

—Tal vez robo los pequeños frascos que poseen en la escuela—razono Harry

—Imposible, siempre las cuento y verifico muy bien—

—Si claro—

—Primero hay que entrar a rescatar a Hermione y después tratamos de pensar como le hizo—razono Draco a lo cual los chicos asintieron

—**_Ábrete_**—hablo Harry y la entrada comenzó a colapsar

—No creo que aguante, tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que se derrumbe por completo—

Entro primero Harry, seguido de Ron y por ultimo Draco. Caminaron poco para después encontrarse el derrumbe

—La varita de Hermione—Hablo Ron al momento de levantarla

—Debe de encontrarse aquí—un aplauso se hizo sonar, los tres chicos se pusieron en guardia

—Yo que ustedes bajaba la varita, si lo deseo puedo ponerlos en un gran aprieto—habla la castaña sonriendo inocentemente

—Chris ¿Por qué haces esto?—pregunto el rubio

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Por diversión—Todos pusieron cara de WTF, la chica rio

—oh vamos ¿Qué jamás han encontrado una mala que es mala sin sentido?—

—No realmente no—

—Sí, yo tampoco, la verdad es que tengo mucho tiempo libre—

—Deberías haber puesto más tarea—le reprendió Ron al único maestro que estaba ahí

—Lo pondré en las notas mentales—

—Sí que son idiotas ¿Qué no lo ven? Solo bromeo, hice todo esto solo para llevarme al amor de mi vida—

— ¿Harry?—pregunto Ron un poco confundido y molesto— ¡Draco!—se corrigió

— ¡Tu!—le gritaron todos los presentes, el chico palideció

—Eres tontamente lindo—

—Lamento arruinarte el chiste pero ¿Cómo planeas llevarme?—gran error Weasley

—Primero saquen a su amiga…tal vez muera por el veneno que le puse en su sistema—

— ¿Qué tu qué?—

—Ya lo dije— entre los tres chicos comenzaron a mover las piedras, ya que si usaban magia podría ser peligroso para su amiga atrapada

—Tic Tac Príncipe—se burló la chica, Ron fue quien saco a Mione, verifico su pulso y noto que apenas y respiraba. Algo verdaderamente preocupante

—Ahora comienza la diversión—anuncio la chica levantando su varita—les daré a elegir ¿Quieren la cura? O—pareció meditarlo—pero que tonta soy es obvio que quieren el antídoto—lo saco de su bolsillo, que era de un frasco de color purpura

—Lo pondré interesante. Me dan a Ron y yo les doy la cura—

—Hecho—hablaron Draco y Ron al unísono

— ¿Cómo sabemos que nos la darás?—pregunto Harry tratando de no sonar preocupado

—No lo saben…pero tienen que confiar ¿Qué otra manera tienen? Y si lo hacemos de la manera mala…yo sigo ganando— su sonrisa se amplio

—Danos el antídoto primero—Sentencio Ron

—Querido pelirrojo…está bien—le lanzo el frasco, enseguida se lo dieron de beber a la castaña quien comenzó a toser al instante

— ¿Draco? ¿Harry?—pregunto débilmente— ¿Dónde se encuentra Ron?—ambos chicos se extrañaron, pudiendo observar que en efecto, faltaba el pelirrojo

— ¡Draco!—Hermione se levantó enseguida acordándose de lo último que le paso y el causante de su tragedia

—Te lo explicamos luego…ahora hay cosas más importantes que atender—hablo el azabache mirando con furia a la castaña que poseía a Su pelirrojo

— ¿Chris? ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto la chica extrañada

—Larga historia amiga…ahora si me lo permites tengo que huir—al terminar su frase Ron le quito su varita, dejando a Chris consternada

—Ahora no podrás hacer nada—hablo Ron con suficiencia, más sin embargo la sonrisa de la chica no desapareció algo que era preocupante

—Yo no are nada. Tú lo harás—antes de que pudiera hablar la chica se adelantó— ¡Hipnos!—Ron quedo petrificado, o eso creyeron todos

— ¡Ron!—grito Harry muy cerca de él, el pelirrojo le miro sin expresión alguna, donde antes se podría apreciar sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de vida ahora eran negros y fríos, Harry paro en seco

—Ahora eres todo mío—la Paliducha le beso a lo cual el chico le correspondió con pasión, Hermione no entendía nada y no entender no le agradaba. Harry paro en seco sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho

— ¿Nos vamos Amore Mío?—hablo con un mal acento italiano ¿o era francés? Ambos desaparecieron en una fuerte explosión…

Los meses habían pasado, a Hermione se le explico todo. Esa navidad fue la peor de todas…a pesar de que los Malfoy aprobaron la relación de su hijo…extraño.

Harry quien ya tenía la custodia de Ted quien le hacía mitigar un poco el dolor de la perdida…o como se le pueda llamar a lo que ocurrió con Ron.

Nadie sabía que ocurrió exactamente ese día ¿Por qué Ron actuó así?

—Hipnosis—Había dicho Rita

— ¿Eso qué es?—pregunto Sheridan confundida

—Ya sabes, es algo que hacen Los Muggle para meterse a la mente de otros y controlarlas o suprimir recuerdos—hablo sabiamente la morena

—Pero jamás estuvo en contacto con el ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?—pregunto Samara uniéndose a la platica

— ¿Recuerdan el beso? Tal vez fue ahí—opino Kenia

—Pero ¿Cómo ella sabe utilizar ese tipo de técnica?—pregunto Hermione

—Sus padres son psicólogos—anuncio Sheridan

— ¿Proviene de familia Muggle?—preguntaron sorprendidas todas

—Si—hablo tranquilamente la pelinegra de peinado de hongo

—Tengo que encontrarlo—susurro Hermione, después de todo había sido su culpa…según ella

**_En otro lado_**

—Teddy no te lleves eso a la boca—hablo Harry quitándole el desiluminador de Ron, objeto que se le había caído el día que desapareció, no quería recordar eso. Mas sin embargo sus sueños no opinaban lo mismo, todas las noches soñaba con ese fatídico día…para él. Donde esos ojos negros le miran con frialdad y odio. Algo que hace que siempre se levante asustado ¿Cómo eso le llego a pasar a ellos?

—Araña—balbuceo el pequeño Ted gateando por todo el lugar.

Aun recordaba el día de navidad, donde todos los Weasley se enteraron…un gran regalo ¿No?

Harry se dejó caer en la cama sentía sus lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, parpadeo varias veces

— ¡Se dónde se encuentra!—apareció Hermione por arte de magia, el pequeño Tedy comenzó a llorar, pues una bruja malvada le había espantado, siendo calmado por Draco

— ¿Dónde?—pregunto el niño que vivió…en desolación.

—En una isla—

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—

— ¿Porque crees que no lo encontramos?—

— ¿Porque se esconden bien?—

—No, bueno sí. Pero también porque jamás los encontraríamos en una isla que tenga una cabaña escondida y además que cuente con un conjuro de protección—

—Brillante—

—Realmente la idea fue de Rita—

— ¿Quién?—

—Olvídalo Harry, tenemos que partir, la señora Weasley viene hacia aquí para llevarse a Ted a la Madriguera—

—Nos iremos cuando ella llegue—

—Pues no esperen sentados queridos—hablo la mencionada, todos sonrieron

—Traigan a mi hijo—Pidió con lágrimas en los ojos

—Lo haremos—Hablo Harry seguro

—Sadulan a mi padasto—hablo Ted, haciendo sonrojar a Harry

Los tres chicos desaparecieron junto a sus mochilas especiales y con un permiso extenso para Hermione

* * *

**¡Aquí ta!Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado…**

**El que sigue es la final...lo sé, lo sé es deprimente **

**Agradezco a todos los que lo leen **

**Y sin más que aportar me despido ¡Adiós!**


	4. ¿El fin? ¿Asi de facil?

**Harry Potter no me pertenecen si no a R.K Rowling.**

**A excepción de los personajes que vaya inventando**

* * *

**_¿El fin? ¿Asi de facil?_**

Dos semanas después de haber marchado de Londres y Los chicos se encontraban caminando por los senderos de escocia ¿Por qué habían ido ahí? Pues ni idea.

—Repíteme de nuevo ¿porque estamos aquí?—

—Porque Harry siempre quiso conocer Escocia—hablo burlón el rubio, el aludido se encontraba en una odisea en donde trataba de contenerse y no echarle un conjuro a su insoportable némesis

—El des-iluminador dejo escuchar la voz de Ron y este dijo que le gustaba Escocia—

—Si es un lindo lugar, pero no crees que tal vez lo dijo solo por hablar—razono Draco

—O tal vez se encuentra aquí—hablo la castaña señalando un pelirrojo a la distancia

—Hermione estamos en escocia, aquí la mayoría son pelirrojos—hablo el rubio de malas

—Si te ibas a quejar tanto ¿Por qué viniste?—pregunto Harry de malas, Hermione se sujetó el puente de la nariz

—No hay tiempo de peleas ¡Así que no comiencen!—ambos asintieron temerosos—bien ¿Seguimos?—volvieron a asentir y caminaron por el lugar, con cuidado de no tocar a nadie pues tenían la capa de invisibilidad de Harry

— ¿Por qué no hacemos el plan B?—pregunto Draco arto de estar tan pegado a Harry

—Porque eso sería peligroso ¿Y si nos descubren?—Hablo Harry y en ese momento chocaron con alguien quien hizo que pararan en seco, el sujeto miro curioso su hombro y miraba el sendero desierto (Que no lo estaba) y así consecutivamente hasta que salió corriendo y gritando "¡Fantasma!" los tres se miraron

— ¿Plan B?—ambos amigos asintieron.

Al día Siguiente

— ¿Ya saben lo que tenemos que hacer?—pregunto una mujer castaña de ojos verdes y piel clara

—Si ¿Por quién nos tomas?—pregunto un hombre adulto rubio y de ojos azules de piel bronceada

—Malfoy no podemos arriesgarnos—

—Tranquila Hermione todo saldrá bien—hablo un pequeño niño de 12 años, rubio y de ojos verdes de piel pálida

—Lo se Harry, pero recuerden cada hora tomarse una pequeña parte de la poción—

—Si mama—Hablo burlón el niño

—Nos separaremos…volveremos antes de que anochezca—

—O que hayamos descubierto algo—termino el chico, la mujer sonrió ampliamente

**Con Hermione **

La chica con apariencia de Mujer adulta caminaba despreocupadamente por una pequeña isla desierta, salvo por muchos árboles y sus grandes animales…que por fortuna aun no encontraba

— ¿Por qué no elegí ser un ave?—

—Si pudiéramos elegir en que transformarse ¿Dónde quedaría la sorpresa?—esa voz le sobresalto, miro lentamente hacia atrás, quedando maravillada por lo que veía. Trato de correr hacia el pero recordó que el chico tal vez ni le recordaba

— ¿Q-quién eres?—pregunto ella tratando de sonar espantada

—Eso debería preguntar yo ¿No lo crees?—

—Si pero lo he preguntado yo primero ¿Dónde quedo la caballerosidad?—el pelirrojo sonrió, haciendo que el estómago de Hermione se revolviera

—Mi nombre es Ronald Bilius Weasley—la chica palideció ¿Debía o no decirle su verdadero nombre?

—Soy Nerita Rem—el chico extendió su mano

—Un placer Nerita—

—Lo mismo digo—ambos se estrecharon la mano

—Y dime Nerita ¿Qué haces aquí?—

— Ah, ¿Yo? Es que estaba paseando—el chico en arqueo una ceja

—Pues pasear en una isla es peligroso ¿Por qué lo haces?—

— ¿Qué? Es peligroso para una chica pero no para ti ¿Verdad?—

—Exacto—la chica resoplo—solo bromeo, es peligroso para ti ya que no tienes un arma—la castaña iba a sacar su varita, pero prefirió dejar eso aun lado

—No se ve que tú tengas un arma—

—Pero la tengo…solo que es pequeña. Casi como una varita—el chico sonrió, y saco su varita, algo que dejo confundida a Hermione

—N-no veo como eso podría ayudarte—

—Muggles Jamás entienden—susurro para sí mismo

— y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?— el chico se tenso

—Aquí vivo…creo—

— ¿En serio?—

—Bueno creo que sí, la verdad es que no estoy seguro…no recuerdo nada—

— ¿En serio?—

—Si, en serio—ella rio

—Entonces vives en esta isla ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Estas con alguien? Si no recuerdas nada ¿Cómo recuerdas tu nombre?—

—Eres muy curiosa ¿No te parece?—

—Siempre he tenido curiosidad por lo hombres que tienen como arma una varita—ambos rieron

—vivo aquí desde hace dos meses atrás…vivía con alguien pero la abandone…era muy menor que yo. Aun no comprendo del todo eso—Hermione sonrió ampliamente

—Ron, este ¿No recuerdas a nadie más? Es decir ¿Hasta dónde recuerdas?— un aullido se escuchó a la distancia

— ¿Hay lobos en esta región?—

—No, creo que ya te tienes que ir—

— ¿Por qué?— en ese instante pudo apreciar que los ojos azules de Ron seguían siendo negros

—Sigues hipnotizado—susurro con tristeza, se llevó las manos a su pecho

— ¿estas casada?—

— ¿Eh?—se miró la mano y vio su anillo—si ¿quieres conocer a mi familia?—

—Te acabo de conocer ¿Realmente quieres eso?—

—Por supuesto, pareces alguien de fiar, además has vivido solo por mucho tiempo ¿No quieres compañía?—

**En otro lado**

— ¿Estás perdido pequeño?—pregunto una anciana

—No señora y agradezco su preocupación—hablo el pequeño rubio de ojos verdes

— Pero pequeño es peligroso que estés solo a estas horas. Te podría ocurrir algo—

—Oh mire, ahí está mi padre, me tengo que ir nos vemos ¡Cuídese!—el chico corrió sin rumbo hasta llegar al famoso lago Ness, se había quedado sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol y sin saberlo se quedó dormido

**Mientras tanto **

—Podrías tranquilizarte—

—Es que tu no lo entiendes, le vi—hablo Hermione con su apariencia normal—inclusive hable con él. Draco ¿No lo entiendes? Harry tiene que saberlo ¿Dónde está?—

—Aun no llega—la chica tomo asiento, se encontraba con sus nervios a flor de piel, hacia unas horas había estado hablando con Ron

—Sigue hipnotizado—

— ¿Cómo dices?— la chica le miro

—Sigue hipnotizado, lo pude ver en sus ojos, pero ella ya no está con él y yo no sé cómo traerlo a la normalidad—

—Tranquila, encontraremos una manera de hacerlo—ambos se miraron y comenzaron a acortar la distancia besándose con pasión, ambos comenzaron a dejarse llevar por el deseo que les embargaba, despojándose de sus ropas

— ¿Segura?—pregunto Draco, Hermione no respondió en cambio le beso nuevamente, esta vez Draco introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de la chica, comenzando así una danza lenta

—Dr-draco—gimió la chica sintiendo las caricias del rubio

Harry aún se encontraba recostado bajo el árbol, lo cierto era que Harry se veía verdaderamente adorable con su apariencia de niño.

— ¡Dímelo!—ese grito le despertó, se encontraba con el corazón latiéndole a mil y con sudor en la frente intento tranquilizar su respiración.

Cerro sus ojos intentando meditar su sueño, llevaba meses teniéndolo y siempre lograba ponerle los pelos de punta, y es que si el amor de tu vida te mira con ojos inexpresivos, eso te marca, o eso quiere pensar el azabache sino ¿Qué otra razón había para esos sueños? Definitivamente no quería que fuera una visión, no soportaría eso…realmente que no

—Niño ¿Estás perdido?—sintió como unas cálidas manos le tocaban, conocía el tacto y esa calidez y definitivamente conocía esa voz, su corazón le hizo tomar el impulso y la razón le apoyo.

Y así fue como beso al perfecto desconocido quien se encontraba en shock. El "Niño" introdujo la lengua en la cavidad bucal de él o ella, el extraño disfruto eso, pero después recordó que él no era ningún pedófilo y lo alejo de él ¿Pero que les ocurre a los niños de ahora? Ambas miradas se encontraron Harry se estremeció, los ojos de aquel a quien había besado eran negros, pero el rostro era de Su pelirrojo

—Lo siento—fue lo único que pudo articular bajando la mirada

—Este….si, bueno, supongo que jamás debo tratar de despertar a un niño…aunque, si me hubieras golpeado eso sí me lo hubiera esperado… ¿Qué clase de programas ves?— se sonrojo violentamente, desviando la mirada

—Perdón es que yo…pensé que eras alguien más— trato de sonar convincente aun sin mirar al pelirrojo quien se encontraba bastante enternecido por esa pequeña criatura

—Perdóname por no ser la persona que pensabas—

—Pero si lo eres—pensó para sus adentros, el rubio se levanto

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?—

—No creo que sea correcto—el pelirrojo sonrió

—Insisto, además ya es muy noche y sería peligroso para un niño—

—Puedo defenderme solo—hablo secamente, no lo quería tener cerca…y más cuando no le podía tocar como él quería

—Y no lo dudo, pero no podré dormir por la ansiedad de saber que llegaste bien a tu casa ¿Podrías dormir sabiendo eso?—

—La verdad es que no es mi problema—

—niño sin corazón—susurro molesto

—Pedófilo—Las orejas del Pelirrojo se volvieron rojas, lo que causo una risa del menor—Solo bromeo ¿Realmente quieres acompañarme?—

—Por supuesto…sería peligroso para ti—el "Rubio" sonrió al tiempo que se ponía a su lado

—Bien, sígueme por favor—comenzaron a caminar mientras platicaban y bromeaban, Harry le sujeto de la mano, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, Ron ni se inmuto después de todo era un niño…uno que le beso con demasiada maestría.

—Llegamos—eso le saco de sus pensamientos, mirando la casa que tenía en frente

—Supongo que hasta aquí llego. Cuídate niño…y procura no besar a nadie más—lo último lo dijo burlón

—Lastima, planeaba darte un beso de agradecimiento—el pelirrojo se sonrojo, Harry sonrió ampliamente—solo bromeaba—hablo mientras se acercaba y besaba su mejilla—Cuídate Ron—

—S-si—hablo en automático, se había perdido en esos ojos verdes, que extrañamente hacían que su corazón se acelerara, además de que se les hacían demasiado conocidos, hasta que descubrió algo—Espera un momento ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?—el niño se tenso

—Este…yo…tú me lo dijiste—

— ¿Cuándo?—pregunto arqueando una ceja

—Ya sabes…cuando veníamos para acá—su voz sonó preocupada, el pelirrojo se cuzo de brazos mirándole con el ceño fruncido

—Eres esa niña loca ¿Verdad?—

— ¿Qué?—

—Lo que oíste…eres ella con un maldito conjuro de "Glamour"—

— ¡Eso no es cierto!—grito molesto

—Entonces ¿Quién eres?—

—No lo diré—hablo decidido

— ¿Por qué no?—

— porque no ¿¡Porque no!? ¿¡Sabes el dolor que me causaste cuando te fuiste con ella!? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ron?—

— ¿Qué?—pregunto confundido, el niño estaba a punto de llorar, lo cual no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero si miraba a sus ojos…unas ganas de abrazarlo le embargaban, el "Niño" bajo la mirada, se encontraba destrozado, cuanto tiempo había contenido el llanto…y ahora solo le veía unos segundos y se derrumbaba—Lo siento—eso le desconcertó ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—Perdón…pero no recuerdo nada. Yo, realmente lamento haberte hecho sufrir—

—Pues también desearía no recordarte—Ron le sujeto de los hombros, no sabía porque pero eso le molesto

—Escúchame niño si sabes que lo nuestro es imposible ¡Eres solo un niño!—

—Ahora ese es tu problema…primero era el hecho de que ambos éramos hombres…eres un idiota Ronald—el pelirrojo le beso…al diablo que le dijeran pedófilo…al diablo con toda su moral, ese niño le estaba volviendo loco…y furioso, Harry tardo en captar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no se hizo de rogar mucho

—Harry—susurro Ron apenas se separaron, el "rubio" sonrió feliz—Si vuelves a decir algo así…juro que me enojare contigo…ahora ¿Podrías volver a tu forma original? Realmente no me gustaría tener que llevar a la cama a un niño—Harry se sonrojo, pero le hizo caso—perfecto—volvieron a unir sus labios

— ¡Genial!—grito cierta castaña interrumpiendo el momento

— ¡Hermione!—grito Ron feliz uniéndose en un abrazo grupal— ¿No te unes Draco?—pregunto burlón, el rubio antes de que pudiera huir se encontraba en medio del abrazo, con un tic en el ojo.

— ¿Cómo recuperaste la memoria?—pregunto Hermione una vez que deshicieron el abrazo, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros

—No tengo idea—se sinceró, Hermione se acercó a él pudiendo observar sus ojos azules, sonriendo ampliamente

—Creo que podremos volver ya a casa—anuncio Harry

—Si pero después…aun no encuentro al monstruo del lago Ness—hablo Ron deductivo, todos rieron, menos el pelirrojo quien se encontraba meditando en cómo le encontraría.

Varios años después…

— ¡Tedy, vuelve aquí!—Grito Ron persiguiendo al pequeño amorfo quien tenía algo entre las manos y corría por toda la sala

— ¡No!—grito el niño mientras se escondía tras Harry quien sonreía burlón

—Harry…ni se te ocurra—

— ¿Qué harás al respecto?—pregunto desafiante

—Tómala pelirrojo—se burló el pequeño

—Tedy—regaño el azabache

—Lo siento…pero ni loco se lo daré—

—Tienes que dármelo—

—No—

— ¿Qué le quitaste?—le pregunto a Ted quien mostro un zapato, el azabache arqueo una ceja

— ¿Ese no es el zapato que era extremadamente grande?—

—Si lo encogí ¿Te gusta?—

—Niño malo ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—pregunto Ron con una gran crisis de existencialismo

—Jeff es una buena araña…y no quiero que la lastimes—sentencio el niño

—Ron ¿Qué querías hacerle a Jeff?—esa pregunta tomo a todos los presentes desapercibido, miraron hacia la puerta donde estaba una hermosa castaña con un abultado vientre

—Hermione has engordado—se burló Ron la castaño solo rodo los ojos, en seguida entro seguida de Draco

—Hola chicos…las galletas están listas ¿Quieren algunas?—pregunto la araña quien tiempo atrás se había convertido en la niñera de Tedy

—Yo quiero—hablaron al unísono Hermione y Ted

—Deberías dejar de comer eso—hablo Draco preocupado por las cosas que ingería su castaña, Harry se encontraba en el piso riendo como loco junto a Ted…Ron en cambio se encontraba enojado…esa araña le había abrazado y Ron literalmente había salido volando gritando como niña…

—Esto definitivamente es un Extraño amor—hablo Hermione viendo a sus dos mejores amigos perseguir a la araña quien reía junto a Ted quien se encontraba encima de esta

—Como si nosotros no lo fuéramos—hablo Draco mientras la abrazaba por detrás, acariciando el abultado vientre.

_**Fin Noviembre 2014**_

* * *

**¡Al fin!**

**Espero que el final les haya gustado**

**Batalle mucho…pero después recordé que no soy buena en los finales xD**

**Bien ¿Qué te pareció Irma? **

**Es un regalo de cumpleaños muy largo…para la otra hago solo un One-Shot :)****  
**


End file.
